Often a person has the desire and/or need to apply a lotion such as medication, suntan oil or the like on an area of the body. This process often proves difficult when trying to apply the lotion to the back area without the aide of another person. Applying lotion is also a messy process, resulting in getting the lotion all of your hands and anything touched.
There are long handled scrubbers which may be used for reaching these areas. However, these devices require the user to be a contortionist, stretching his arms behind his head and around his sides to get the brush where it is needed. In addition, after use these devices collect dirt and debris.
It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a lotion applicator that has a rotating applicating member that dispenses the applied lotion by rolling of areas of the user's body. It would be a further benefit to have a lotion applicator that has an angled handle aiding the user in reaching these hard to reach body areas with less stretching. It would be a still further benefit to have a tubular member which may be connected to one end of the handle extending the reach when applying lotion and connected to the other end of the handle storing the applicating member therein when not being used.